iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Revenge of Seven/@comment-124.190.24.55-20140119152028
id like to share my theories if i may. these opinions are completely my own and helped by many of you bright fans that actually understand the book. now on to busniess. here are my theories: 1. starting with Nine to begin with. i was in deep thought about his power to give his power to somebody else with no effect to his own stamina whilst the given power is being used by somebody else, i.e when Nine gives his power to Sam to allow him to use the x-ray stone. now based upon that power, it isnt very useful in a combat situation but more of an escape type but then i thought about it for a while and began to wonder if he was simply using it wrong, like he was just training that particular ability the wrong way, what im thinking is that, what if he could in fact reverse that ability thus taking someone elses ability and being able to use it as his own. Obviously a few of you are thinking that maybe he'd take it as if he would steal the power which could render the victim useless to be able to use that certain ability till a particular time, but as i said, when Nine gives his power to someone it doesnt deplete his own energy when the given person is using his ability and i believe its because he can copy a particular ability and than transfer it. thus being able to take someone elses ability/copy/duplicate and use it as his own. now that is a combat worthy ability as it would grant Nine the ability to copy Five's and Ra's powers and use it against them. 2. on to number Eight, many people have different theories about how Eight would survive being impaled by the slender dagger attached to Five's arm. some are saying that maybe he used the duplicator wand to jump in the way to save Nine instead of his real self but this was proven false as upon death, the searing scare burnt itself into every gardes leg indicating that he had actually died at that point in time. then another theory came about saying that when Marina unleashed her full power that encased Eight completely in ice and Five partically, and that her healing energy revived Eight but this was also proven false with much of the fact pointing to Marina not being able to heal or revive someone once they had died, i.e when her own cepan died and when Crayton died. but i would like to add my own theory about this matter. what if, Marina's rage took over in an ice form covering Eight completely and stopping Five in his tracks, she actually managed to syfun some of Five's energy or blood (when Marina tore his eye out) into the ice and use that energy to heal Eight but obviously leaving Eight in a comatose position. The thing that seperates the events of her cepans death and also Craytons, is that she no longer felt the healing flow through, so what if that cold, ice, dead feeling was actually her ability taking out Five's live force and putting it into Eights body to jump start it. 3. Adamus is a very unusual charater, as he is an evil doer to start with and then turns good followed by obtaining a loric ability from number One. Now as i said many theories have been put up that Adamus can only have that ability because it was the only ability that One had gained but i dont believe this to be true, on the basis of one fact, Adamus is said to have seen One using her telekineses to hover the plantary orbs in the car as her and her cepan traveled across state. this means that Adamus has only being concentrating on one aspect of the gift and must come to discover his gifts through the same means as the other garde, painful endurance. but like Adamus has pointed out on many occasions is that he becomes extremely tired and beaten after using that one earthquake ability, which is fair enough, it would be like trying to ride a bike as soon as you learnt to walk. My opinion is that his powers will also develop through the emotions he will come to accept. 4. I believe that Six already has most of her powers but lacks one core element, an actual weapon designed for her use, i.e. Johns dagger fitting around his wrist by simply molding into it, Five's slender dagger that wraps around his forearm and is actived through tensing of that muscle, Nine's staff that extends upon his touch and has a blade at the end. these people that are just mentioned are the true fighting force of their group, Eight isnt as combat experienced as six or Nine or John but has a few tricks and probably had a weapon inside his chest that he simply didnt understand how to activate, this also goes for Marina as well, she may have a weapon but doesnt know as her cepan didnt teach her. Six would be made one hundred times more lethal if she simply had a weapon suited for her, this is probably the case but isnt aware of it as her chest is MIA. Sorry guys, thats all i have to share so far with you as im only begining to think of the bigger picture a head, hopefully with a few more clues from the authors or other insightful people thinking up even greater ideas, ill be able to piece some more of this info together. Any way, i would love to hear your thoughts about my opinions and theories and in the mean time try thinking of some inventive ways to explain Eights death and Ra's lineage but also his reason for desertion but also think of new predictions that will come with the next book. This is Nomadic Jink and ill try to post more insightful info in the coming days, so stay tuned. -Nomadic Jink